A PokeGiving
by Dranicus101
Summary: Everyone knows that Thanksgiving brings great food. So what happens when pokemon try to make it happen. Watch as they struggle to make it to dinner, seeing what everyone does before and during dinner.


One Night to Remember.

 **Hey guys, so originally I planned on posting this on Thanksgiving Day, but you know how things can get. Anyways, this idea came to me earlier this week, and I wanted to make this big. If you want to, I had done Christmas one shots one my old account, you can check them out if you want to…Even though it's not Christmas… Time for the disclaimer!**

 **I don't own Pokémon, nor any references that will be shone here, and any oc (except mine) that will be appearing here.**

 **Warning, this may end up coming out later than I thought, I'm going to make this big.**

(Third Person POV)

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

The deep voice came from within the living room, with the fire place giving a fiery light to the room. A chair faced the fire, soaking up all the warmth it can as a book is barely visible around the corner of the chair.

"The stockings were hung on the-"

"What are you doing?"

Faster than the voice could react, the chair is suddenly turned around with great force, revealing an Oshawott sitting on the chair. He was currently wearing a red robe too big for him, a pipe blowing out bubbles and had a 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas" book. At first the Oshawott is surprised, but after seeing that it was a Grovyle that turned the chair, he happily greats his friend with a voice of a child.

"Oh hey Grant, how's it going?"

"Fine, now what are you doing Sam?" Grant the Grovyle gives a stare that could shatter stone, but Sam only found this amusing.

"I'm just narrating for the story."

"You mean your book?"

"No this story, this one shot."

"…Have you been hanging out with any Absols lately?"

"Nope."

"Well if you are going to narrate, at least do the right Holiday. It's Thanksgiving, not Christmas."

"Wait! Does that mean there will be ham? And Eggs?"

"There should be…Why?" Grants starts to get suspicious of the water Pokémon, he knows he can be harmless, but then again this guy is as predictable as Arceus.

"I just wanted to know if they will be making green eggs and ham."

"Not this again. How many times do I have to tell you, I will not eat green eggs and ham!"

"Silly, this is just for the dinner, for anyone who wants some. I can't just let you have it all to yourself."

Sam gets off the chair, leaving behind the robe, book, and pipe as he starts heading towards the door. He didn't get that far when he is lifted off the ground.

"Now before you go into the kitchen," Grant already knew what Sam was planning, but he was going to be nice to him, "I need you to do me a little favor."

While being held upside down, Sam salutes his. "Yes Captain!"

"When you go to the kitchen, make sure to keep an eye out for a certain Charmeleon. He's not allowed anywhere near the kitchen. I was supposed to keep an eye on him but he somehow gave me the slip. The last thing I need is last year's thanksgiving to happen again."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say we were short on food. Can you do this?"

"Yes Captain."

"Good, also, there should be other Pokémon here today. It was only supposed to be just four of us, but they went a little overboard and started inviting random Pokémon. So don't be surprised if you run into some odd Pokémon.

Sam nods in agreement, causing Grant to let go of the Oshawott go. After getting up from his little fall, Sam rushes out of the room, putting all his focus on getting to the kitchen. As he is running down the hallway he suddenly trips on something, falling face first to the ground. Soon he hears laughter coming from behind, and upon looking up, he sees a Vaporeon laughing hysterically. Upon noticing the Vaporeon, he also sees shoes on his feet, with the laces tied up together.

"Now that was funny!"

"How did you even get this things on my feet? I was running the whole time?"

"A professional never reveals his secrets!" Eventually the Vaporeon stops laughing and helps the Oshawott up, getting the shoes off at the same time. "The name's Blaze. What's yours?"

Instead of being mad, Sam was only amazed by Blaze's skills. "You can call me Sam."

"Sam?"

"Sam."

"…Sam…"

"Sam I am. I have a question for you, do you like green eggs and ham?"

"Actually I'm more of nanab berry pie kind of Pokémon. Do you have green bacon? I always am down for bacon."

"Sorry but I tried looking, it doesn't exist…HEY! Want to go to the kitchen with me? We can see if they can make green bacon!"

An idea suddenly pops into Blaze's head as he starts giving off a big smile. "You don't say? I would love to." He then pulls out a suitcase, holding it with his tail as the two Pokémon start walking.

"So what's up with the bag?"

"It's my bag of tricks."

"No way! I bet you have something in there to make bacon green! There must be other cool stuff in there!"

He tries to hold back a laugh as he replies back to Sam. "You can say something like that."

"BLAZE!"

Blaze suddenly freezes up at the sound of his name. Without explaining he grabs Sam and rushes into a random dark room, closing the door as quickly and quietly as he could. He barely made it just as an Eevee enters the hallway, followed by a Luxio.

"I take my eyes off him for one second and my brother goes missing. He better not be causing any trouble!" The Eevee, revealed to be female, scans the hallway, searching for any signs of her brother. The Luxio pats her on the back, trying to calm her down.

"Elsa, don't worry, we'll find them. Hopefully he doesn't run into a certain Absol. Last thing anyone needs is those two meeting."

Elsa sighs and smiles at the female Luxio. "Thanks JJ, but we better keep searching."

The two female Pokémon nod at each other before going in the opposite direction of where Blaze and Sam were hiding. After making sure it was safe, the Vaporeon sighs in relief.

"Um…Who was that?"

"The Eevee would be my sister. She can get a little angry at times…Which is why I always pull pranks or jokes, just so that she can smile. As for the Luxio, I have no clue."

"Well we better get going then."

They try to open the door, but found that it was gone. Frantically feeling across the wall, the two water Pokémon were unsuccessful at finding the door.

"We're doomed! No one will find us, we are going to be trapped here forever! Sorry Blaze, but I have no choice. I have to convert to cannibalism. How do Vaporeons take like?"

"You can't eat me? If anything, I would eat you!"

"Sorry, doesn't work that way. You're much bigger than me, so you will sustain me much longer. I would probably be only a day's meal for you."

Before Blaze could reply, he notices a glowing red on Sam. The Oshawott also notices a few dots appearing on Blaze. Soon both of them are covered in red glowing dots as they hear a charging up noise. Suddenly a robotic voice is heard in the dark room.

" **INTRUDERS. INTRUDERS. PREPARE TO BE ELIMINATED."**

"WHAT?!"

Both water Pokémon hug each other at they shout in fear. But as quickly as the red dots appeared they all suddenly disappear as the lights are turned on. With the lights on, the duo see that they are in some sort of laboratory, filled with all sorts of machinery, specifically two huge guns mounted on the ceiling, currently pointing at them. They soon notice an Absol wearing a scope lens on its right eye walking towards them. The Absol pulls out a remote and hit a button, causing the weapons to enter the ceiling. After looking at the two water Pokémon, examining them with his scope lens, he lets out a friendly smile as he takes of the scope lens.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting any visitors. Welcome to 3-AXR room. You should consider yourself lucky, if I wasn't here, you two would have been vaporized.

"Really?" Sam, instead of being afraid, was actually excited about seeing all this stuff.

"Theoretically, but I'm having a hard time trying to convert the neutron particles into sub atomic masses, enough to makes a hole in the wall. For now there are just for show. Completely harmless. So, mind to explain why you two are here? Perhaps you are here to volunteer for on my experiments. I'm always looking for new test subjects of my new inventions. Unfortunately, they seem to quit. Can't figure out why."

"Actually, we're just looking for the kitchen. But suddenly his sister showed up with a Luxio and we decided to take cover."

"Ah, you must mean JJ."

His smile is suddenly replaced with fear as he rushes to the far room, going to a computer screen. At the same time Blaze notices a little device on the table with labels saying "electric buzzer." He quickly it without the others knowing as Dust was typing some keys, making the screen shows different videos of the house. After spotting JJ with Elsa, he calms down seeing that they are far from his room.

"What a relief. Well it's good to know that she made a friend to keep her mind of me and my projects. So, I believe introduction are in order. Guest should go first, as it is the proper way of saying hello." So after saying their names, the Absol happily greets both of them. "Interesting names."

"What about yours?" Sam figured that this was the Absol Grant was talking about, but he couldn't figure out why Grant had a problem with him. He seems like a nice guy.

"I am Dust the Absol!"

"Dust?"

"Dust."

"Dust."

"Dust!"

"Dust…"

"~Dust~"

"Hold it, who's talking now?"

"Don't worry, the author will fix that will soon by typing something that will identify who is who." The two water Pokémon stare at Dust as he continues smiling. "See, told ya, even now he is identifying who I am."

"Cool."

Sam may have been joking earlier with Grant, but this Absol was one hundred percent serious. Blaze was a bit worried about his state of mind, but shrugged it off, actually liking this Absol.

"So it seems as though you are having a hard time finding the kitchen, well I know the perfect Pokémon who can help you two. In fact, it seems as though he is already heading towards the kitchen. He's moving at a slow pace for some reason, but if we hurry, we can catch up to him."

He then hits a button on the key board. Immediately a door appears on the wall where the two water Pokémon had previously entered. Without questioning it, the trio exit the room, with Dust taking the lead. As the trio are making their way through the hallway, with Dust sharing his many projects plans, past experiments, and such, the trio end up seeing two Pokémon trying to unlock a closet. The Squirtle and Raichu freeze at the sudden appearance of an Absol, Vaporeon, and Oshawott, but suddenly Raichu recognizes Dust.

"Dust! Why didn't you tell me that you were bringing more fans?!" He then starts flexing his non-existing muscles to show off.

"Hey Roman, if I knew you were going to be performing, I would've brought sound proof head phones. So who's your friend?"

"I am Zephyr! Now that you guys are here, you can help us break in this room."

"What's in the room?" Blaze was just as curious as everyone else was.

Roman, trying new posing to flex, answer that question. "We are trying to get puffins that are locked in that room?"

"Puffins? I thought we were getting cookies." Zephyr was confused by the Raicu's claim. Roman was equally confused.

"Cookies? I thought we were getting fan letters for me."

"Letters? I know my letters! ABCD-"

"How about we open the door and found out what's inside." Blaze was curious about what was inside, but he really wanted the others to open that door more than anything.

"We tried, but no matter what we do, we can't get it to open."

"I tried my awesome rapping skills, but that didn't work."

"I tried getting my friend to set it on fire, but he said that it was dangerous and that I shouldn't be sitting things on fire, especially with his tail. That Charmander was really stubborn."

"Then I tried getting my friend, a Servine, but that didn't work, instead I get criticized over my pure awesomeness."

"Have you tried pulling the door open?" Again, Blaze just wanted those two to open the door. The two Pokémon look at the Vapereon before shouting at the same time.

"GENIUS! It's a good thing we thought of that."

The two immediately pull the door open, finally able to open it. As soon as they opened the door, a bucket of clothes falls on them, causing the Vaporeon to laugh at his prank. Instead of being mad, Zyphyr starts putting all the random clothes on random spots.

"Perfect! Now I have new armor to fight in the war!"

Meanwhile, Roman starts rapping, using a random sock as a mike. "What war is it? It a war with the number four. You will fill it in your core. Making you want to eat. Maybe you want a seat. But don't cheat. Unless you can find a nerd you can beat!"

Everyone starts covering their eyes at the bad rapping, except for Dust, who had actually brought sound proof head phones.

"How about we check what's inside the room? Then you can entertain us more with your rapping."

Dust shouted the whole time, mostly because of the head phones. After realizing that the door is open, the group looks into the room, turning on the lights to get a better view. They were greeted with disappointment, seeing that it was an empty room. As they go to close the door, suddenly the ceiling comes crashing down. They rush to the room to see the cause of the fall, only to see a Charmeleon getting up from the rubble, wiping off dust on his body. Upon looking around, the Charmeleon is disappointed at where he is at.

"Dang it! This isn't the kitchen! That's the fifth room that I got wrong." He then notices the group of Pokémon staring at him and recognizes Dust. "Hey Dust, what's up with the group? Trying to make a barber shop quartet?"

"Actually, that would be interesting, but that will be later for the future. We were actually looking for you."

"And who's we?"

Soon everyone starts introducing themselves, with Sam being the last one.

"And you may call me Sam."

"Sam? Well nice to me you Sam, I'm Al."

"Sam I am! Tell me, do you like green eggs and ham?"

"…I never had those before, sounds good. Do you have any?"

"Once we get to the kitchen I will."

"Oh, so that's where you guys are going? Funny, I'm trying to get in there myself. I haven't had anything all day, I thought I could wait until we ate, but I just need a snack. Problem is that the chef won't let me near the kitchen. I thought I could sneak in through the ceiling, but it's hard to keep track of where you are. With you guys, I have this new full proof plan that will definitely get us in the kitchen."

Without giving them a chance to speak, the Charmeleon pulls out a blueprint of the house, with the kitchen having a huge circle drawn around it. He then goes on explaining this whole elaborate plan of how to get in, with some of the group being distractions, recon, surveillance, and just in case, one Pokémon to sacrifice his life for the others.

"And that would be you Roman. Are you up to it?"

"Heck yeah, plus, I'm immortal, I can never die."

"…Right…"

"Hold on, I think there is a better way." Everyone turns to Zephyr as he crosses his arm. Sam, nods in agreement as he adds his own words.

"He's right, you could just go through the door."

"What? No, I was thinking more of all of us dressing up as cardboard and pretend to be box trolls. We'll scare everyone out of the kitchen!"

Everyone stares at the Squirtle for a couple of seconds before turning back to Sam.

"Alright Sam, as simple as it seems to go through the front door, what makes you think that will work?"

"Well, they are expecting you to try all sorts of different tricks to get in, I bet using the door will be the last thing they will expect you to do."

"So that's your plan…To go through the door…That's so crazy it just might WORK! Alright, we move out in…actually, let's go now."

With that, Al takes the lead, the others soon follow closely by, leaving the room with a gaping hole in the ceiling. A couple minutes later Grant is walking down the hallway, talking with a Bulbasaur and a Servine.

"So mind telling me why you had to bring all your friends. We already have enough nutcases in this house, having more is just asking for trouble."

The Servine lets out a sigh, holding his temples at the thought of his so called friends. "Honestly I was planning on going on my own. But they are just like the plague, they seem to find me no matter where I go."

"I forget how it sucks to be you Aegothis."

"It's not so bad." Both Grant and Aegothis turn towards the Bulbasaur.

"Really Leaf, from what I heard that Squirtle is as eccentric as Dust, and that's say something."

"Sure, he has a very active imagination, and he is very energetic, but he has a good heart. And I can count on him as a friend."

"That may be true, but if you put a bunch of Pokémon with 'active imagination-" Just as he said those words, they come across the room with the hole in the ceiling, parts of it on the ground. Grant walks into the room, already having an idea who did this, and in a fit of rage he punches a hole in the wall as though it was paper. "They end up causing a mess of things."

"And your way of fixing it is by causing more damage to an already damaged room. Way to go genius."

Ignoring the insult, Grant jumps up to the ceiling and climbs inside the hole, surprising both Leaf and Aegothis.

"What are you doing Grant?"

He then sticks his head out of the hole, looking at the two grass Pokémon. "Look, I have an idea on who did this and where they are going, but I'm going to need your help. Aegothis, go to the kitchen, keep an eye out for a charmeleon and anyone who is with him."

Before they could refuse, Grant goes off on his own, leaving the two grass Pokémon on their own. The two look at each other, both letting out a sigh at the same time.

"Well I better go find Zephyr, hopefully Blaze finds him before he gets himself hurt." Leaf then exits the room as Aegothis starts heading towards the kitchen.

"Honestly, if they are all going to the kitchen, why couldn't he have gone himself?"

Meanwhile, at the said kitchen, a Lucario was working vigorously, preparing all sorts of food. So far on the counters there were already pies made, ready for the main dinner. He currently had three ovens on different kinds of meat, while checking on the other food that he was preparing. Also in the room is a Swampert, helping the Lucario out with making Thanksgiving dinner.

"Thanks Skipper, really means a lot to have a helping hand. Why didn't you tell me you can cook?"

Without looking up from chopping some vegetables, the Swampert replies with a thick French accent. "Why did you assume that I couldn't all French Pokémon are great cooks. I can never understand how you silly Americans can call those burgers food…But I do admit Brody, for an American, you can cook pretty well."

Brody the Lucario stops cooking at the comment, surprised by what Skipper said. "Of all the time I knew you, that is the nicest thing that you have ever said." Skipper ignores the comments, since he is always used to being praised. Brody then turns to Shinx and a Charmander who were also helping with bringing ingredients and cooking utensils to them. "And thanks guys, again, the more help we can get, the better."

Brody and Skipper go back to cooking as the Charmander and Shinx take a break after bringing in bags of Oran berries. Sitting on some crates, the Charmander pulls out a book that he had brought with him earlier and starts reading.

"Hey Blaze, thanks for inviting me."

The Charmander, responding to his name being called, looks up from his book and lets out a smile. "No problem Jay. It was kinda fun when we hung out last Halloween…Your friends aren't coming…are they?"

"Hopefully not. I made sure to not tell them anything related to this Thanksgiving dinner."

"That's good, last thing anyone needs is for any trouble to happen."

Just then, the kitchen door opens up, with a Servine walking in, followed by a Pikachu.

"Hey, I know that Pikachu." Jay then rushes towards the two new Pokémon to greet them. "Hey Shocker, how's it going?"

Upon seeing the Shinx and recognizing him, the Pikachu replies, somewhat glad to see another sane Pokémon. "Could be better." She then points to the Servine next to her. "Ran into Mr. Attitude over here after bumping into him down the hallway. Geez I already have to deal with one arrogant French Pokémon, it would be nice if I didn't have to deal with anymore."

Shouting from the other side of the kitchen, Skipper quickly replies, "I know you silly pikachus can be short tempered, but try to come up with better insults."

Shocker, just wanted to ignore the comment, while Aegothis decided to add more to it. "I'll take her over all the other Pokémon I know so far, she's a saint compared to them. So what brings you guys here?"

"I and Jay are just helping out in the kitchen, with lots of Pokémon being here, we are going to need lots of food to help feed everyone. How about you?"

Aegothis just sighs, the Servine questions that himself. "I'm keeping an eye out for a Charmeleon. I would rather be somewhere else, but if someone has to do it, it might as well be me."

"That is very noble of you." Everyone is surprised by Brody suddenly being next to them. Sitting on one knee, he takes Aegothis leafy hand and lifts it up. "But do not fret, my fair maiden, I will be your shining knight in armor to help you." Just as he is saying these words, the others, except for Shocker and Skipper, try to warn him but he continues on. "Tell me, what beautiful name belongs to a beautiful Pokémon?"

"…Aegothis…" A nerve was pulsing from his head, his anger being pointed at the clueless Lucario.

"Hmm…What an interesting name for a female such as yourself."

"That's because I'm a guy!"

"What?!"

Just then he is suddenly electrocuted non-stop, until he finally faints, his body now black and smoking. Shocker starts dragging him away, annoyed that she has to do this again.

"Just stick to cooking, that seems to be the only thing that you can't offend."

"Well hurry and wake him up. He may be annoying but I'm going to need his help to finish the rest of the food. You and all Americans seem to always like violence."

"Coming from the guy who dragged me through the forest while chained to a tree."

"Hey, I gave you fair warning. You decided not to listen."

And just like that the two start arguing with each other, with Blaze, Jay, and Aegothis watching them in bewilderment. Unbeknownst to any of them, the kitchen door slowly opens, with a Charmeleon's head popping out, followed by an Oshawott, a Vaporeon, an Absol, a Squirtle, and a Raichu. Al looks at his group and makes a motion with his claws to remain silent. The group start sneaking in, one by one until suddenly they notice that Zyphyr, Sam, Roman were about to talk to Aegothis and Blaze the Charmander. Having no time to stop them, Al, Dust and Blaze the Vaporeon take cover behind some crates left in the kitchen, with Roman starting to rap again. Luckily Dust came prepared and had already given Al, Sam and Blaze an extra pair of sound proof head phones, just in case. Just then, Al notices that the crates there are hiding behind contain assorted berries. Letting the others know, they help him carry a big crate and slowly make it back to the door. Only a few feet away from getting out of the kitchen, none of them were expecting multiple knifes to be thrown right in front of them, stopping them in their place. Everyone in the kitchen, from Skipper all the way to Al, turn to see who threw those knifes, and terror comes across Al's face as they see it was Brody who threw them.

"H-hey Brody! How's it going? We were…just…you know…helping move some stuff. Oh would you look at the time, I think it's time that we left."

The whole time, after taking off the headphones, as Al was frantically explaining the situation, Brody was slowly making his way towards them. Aura starts pulsating from his body with each step he takes, getting bigger and bigger until he is only a few feet in front of Al.

"Let me remind you why certain Pokémon are not allowed in the kitchen." Suddenly he kicks Al so hard that he sends him crashing through the wall, leaving a Charmeleon shaped hole.

"You will eat everything in the kitchen!"

He then grabs Dust by his horn and with a powerful thrust, he sends Dust crashing through the wall, leaving an Absol shaped hole.

"You will most like either blow up the kitchen or mutate the food with your inventions!"

"H-hey! I'm innocent! I didn't know about those rules!"

Blaze the Vaporeon was hoping that maybe Brody would believe his lies. All Brody does is smile as he leans very closely, barely whispering so that only Blaze could hear him.

"Innocent huh? That's not what your generous sister told me. I'm very interested in what you were planning on doing with your bag of tricks."

Blaze didn't even have the chance to stutter as Brody delivers a powerful kick attack, sending him crashing through the wall, followed by his suit case. Outside the kitchen, Al was just recovering along with Dust when they just notice Blaze coming crashing through. After helping the Vaporeon up, Al and Dust immediately start laughing.

"Man that was fun. For a second there I really thought he was going to kill us."

"I agree, I think we did a good job. It's been awhile since I've seen him get this mad. Too bad we haven't officially meet, if it wasn't for this story I would never had the pleasure of meeting interesting Pokémon such as yourself and the others."

Al stops laughing as he and Blaze both blink and stare at the Absol, confused by his comment. "Right…well at least we got there with our lives. Could've been a lot worse."

Just then, from the ceiling Grant comes crashing down, surprising the trio. After getting up and seeing Al and the Charmeleon shaped hole in the wall, he tackles him down, putting him his head in an arm lock.

"I turn my back for a minute and I found out that you bring a group with you to the kitchen! You remember what you promised if you even went near the door of the kitchen!"

"You were serious about that?! Come on, I didn't even eat anything! Guys help me out!"

Instead of helping him, both Dust and Blaze with looking at the ceiling, whistling a tune, trying to act innocent. Grant didn't care for them at the time, instead he starts dragging Al away down the hallway as the Charmeleon tries to struggle in vain. Once the two are gone, both Dust and Blaze sigh in relief.

"Well at least some of us got out okay. Gotta say Dust, it's been fun and an honor getting to meet you. How about a paw shake?"

Unbeknownst to Dust, Blaze had put on the electric buzzer on his paw, and the Vaporeon was looking forward to giving his friend a shocking surprise. Sensing no suspicion, Dust goes to shake Blaze's hand, and upon grabbing it, Blaze is immediately electrocuted. Dust was all confused until he finally let's go, noticing that Blaze was using his electric buzzer.

"Oh, wow, I must say thank you. I was trying to make an electric buzzer powerful enough to even sterilize a ground type, but for some reason it only affected the person wearing it. I wanted to test it, but couldn't exactly do much if I was stunned. Thanks for testing it out for me."

Suddenly he hears laughter down the hall. Looking up, he notices an Eevee on the ground, trying to control her laughter.

"That's what you…get for all…those pranks…you pulled." Finally calming down, Elsa goes to her brother's twitching brother, poking him a couple times. "Well you just saved me hours of finding him. Guess he won't be receiving his punishment at all. Too bad I can't say the same for you."

With that she starts dragging Blaze away, leaving a confused Dust by himself. He looks at the screen, and shrugs. "I may be random and sporadic, but even I can never truly understand the female mind…Guess this is the end of the chapter…well that's all folks-"

Suddenly he is hit by a thunderbolt attack, paralyzing him. He manages to look up and see a familiar Luxio walking towards him.

"H-hey JJ…H-how's it g-going it?"

"I think it's time that you and I had a little talk."

He starts sweating a lot, and manages to look at the screen again. "Okay, I guess we're not done. Hopefully I survive long enough to make it too dinner."

"Enough with talking with the crazy talk Dust, it's time to go."

She then grabs Dust by his tail and starts dragging him away, ready to give him another "lecture". Shortly afterwards, Aegothis walks out of the kitchen, with Roman wrapped around with his vine whips.

"Since everyone is taking the troublemakers away, I might as well do the same."

"Mmmmffffmf."

"No, I don't want to hear your rapping. No one ever does!" Just then he passes by Leaf in the hallway. "Oh, hey Leaf, your Squirtle friend is in the kitchen, I suggest you get him before the crazy chef makes another hole."

Not understanding what he meant, Leaf rushes towards the kitchen, surprised to see the multiple wholes. Just as she is about to go inside, Blaze the Charmander comes walking out with Zephyr as he is eating a few puffins. The two notice her, and at the same time greet her.

"Hey Leaf."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. I'm going to be keeping an eye on Zephyr. Dinner is almost ready, and they are going to need help setting up the table. Do you mind helping."

"Sure."

With that Blaze and Zephyr leave, giving Leaf the chance to enter the kitchen. Inside the rich smell of food touches her nostrils, making her stomach growl.

"Wow, this smells really good."

"You're telling me!" She then turns to see an Oshawott with gleaming eyes. "Not only can the chef kick butt, but he is also making green eggs and ham! This is going to be the Thanks giving ever!"

Without introducing himself to leaf, Sam rushes out of the kitchen, looking forward to when dinner is ready. After meeting Brody and the others, she, along with Jay the Shinx, Shocker the Pikachu and Skipper the Swampert start taking dishes and foods to the dining hall while Brody continued putting the finishing touches on the final turkey. Soon, in the dining hall, the long table was set with all plates and silverwares. All sorts of foods with placed across the table, all the Pokémon taking the seats, some tied to them. Zephyr and his friends were at the far left corner of the table, with Jay right next to them. Elsa and her Brother were on the opposite ends of Zephyr, with Blaze the Vaporeon recovering from his paralysis. Down the table JJ was having a nice conversation, along with Dust, who currently had multiple bruises all over his body. But that didn't stop him from sharing his theories with the others. Across from them sat Aegothis, who was actually happy and looking forward to eating. He would've been in a more cheerful mood, but Roman was sitting next to him, and that alone could drive anyone mad. Sam was right at the center of the table, happy that there was green eggs and ham. He was planning on giving some to Grant. At the far corner of the table sat Grant, who was relaxing on the chair, waiting patiently to eat. Next to him was Al, who was currently tied to the chair, was actually in a good mood, knowing that once they got to start, Grant would cut him loose. Finally, Brody comes in the room, carrying a giant turkey. Carefully, he puts it in the center of the table and takes his seat.

"Alright guys, I know it's been a long day, would've been shorter if certain Pokémon hadn't decided to cause trouble." Simultaneously, Al and every Pokémon who tried to sneak into the kitchen start whistling. "But now that everyone is all set, it's time to eat. So dig in!"

But as soon as he said those words, there was a flash of light, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When everything goes back to normal, everyone is shocked to see that all the food is gone. Soon everyone starts shouting, trying to figure out what happened, others complaining, others to stunned to even know what just happened. The only one who seemed to remain calm was Al, who had his eyes close and was smiling, but his right eye was twitching occasionally, his tail flame growing hotter and hotter. Just then Jay feels his phone vibrating and is surprised to see who is texting him.

Arceus: JAYJAYJAYJAYJAYJAYJAYJAY-

Jay: Not right now Arceus. Something just happened!

Arceus: That's okay! I got good news! After watching a thanksgiving episode of Dora. I thought, I should throw one. I found a group of Pokémon with lots of food. So I took it!

Jay: Arceus, please tell me it wasn't you who took our food.

Arceus: Yup, I followed you here. I couldn't find you at your house so I started searching for you. Thanks for helping make all this food for me.

Jay was about to text him and tell him to bring it back, but suddenly someone grabs his phone. Turning around he is surprised to see Al, still having the same smile, but his tail flame even hotter than before. Soon others notice Al standing there and see that the chair that he was tied to was currently smash to pieces.

"So that's what happen to the food. It was taken from us." While having one arm resting on the corner part of Jay's chair, he hands him back his phone. "Jay, may you kindly ask where Arceus is currently at?" At first he was going to warn the Charmeleon, but then notice that he was crushing the corner bit of his chair.

Jay: Hey Arceus. Where are you right now?

Arceus: Not that far. I'm having Yveltal carry all the food, and the TV. Don't want to miss the show. Actually, I can still see the house from here. Quick look out the window!

Looking at the text, Al quickly goes to the window and does see Arceus and Yveltal far in the distance. Without giving anyone the chance to stop him, he rushes out the door, his smile gone. The whole time Brody and Grant just watch, actually use to this kind of behavior.

"So Grant…you think that he'll get the food back."

"…No."

Meanwhile, Arceus and Yveltal were currently walking away, with Arceus watching his favorite show.

"Come on Yveltal! We have to hurry, Dora is far ahead. We need to get to her grandma's house so we can eat all this food there!"

"Boy I hope there will be bags of chips! And bananas! Hey, how did you even get all this food?"

"Easy, I just had Dialga freeze time long enough for me to grab all the food."

Just then Dialga appears from a portal, blocking Arceus's path, tears were rolling down his eyes.

"That's right, now you promise if I did that you would give back Mister Snuggle Face!"

"Fine, a deals a deal."

Arceus tosses a brown teddy bear to Dailga, but just as the time Pokémon is about to catch it, Palkia appears out of nowhere, snatching the bear mid-air.

"Ha! He is mine forever!"

Palkia then jumps into a portal, with Dialga close behind. "MIIIISSSSTEEERRR SNUUUUGGGGGLEEEE FAAAAAAACCCCCEEE!"

Arceus and Yveltal just blink at what just happened, suddenly Arceus starts freaking out when he sees Dora.

"Oh no! We're late. She is almost to the house!

"Quick, we must get there before she does!"

But suddenly there was a bright light behind them, catching their attention. Turning around they see a Charmeleon rushing towards them, the flame on his tail growing bigger and bigger.

"GIVE ME BACK OUR FOOOOOOOOD!"

"Quick Yveltal, just like the show! SWIPER NO SWIPING! SWIPER NO SWIPING! SWIPER NO SWIPING!"

That did nothing to stop the raging Charmeleon as he jumps forward and attack. Back at the house, as everyone was waiting, they suddenly hear a knock coming from the door. Brody goes to open it, with everyone watching.

"Huh, didn't think he would come back so fast. Wander if he got the food back." Upon opening the door, they see Al, covered in bruises from head to toe. As soon as the door was opened he falls on the ground, unconscious. Grant taps his with his foot a couple times.

"Well he isn't dead."

Just then Jay's phone starts vibrating again.

Arceus: Weirdest thing just happened, this random Charmeleon tried swiping our food. Even after saying swiper no swiping. And that's cheating, everyone knows you have to stop when you chant those magic words! So I thought him a lesson.

Jay: Arceus, you have to return all the food you stole! These Pokémon worked hard and long to make all that food.

Arceus: its okay, I already made a new plan. You're are going to love it!

Before Jay could even ask, there's another flash of bright light. Once it clears, everyone is surprised to be sitting at the same table, with all the food returned. The only difference was that Arceus and Yveltal were sitting with them.

"Arceus, what did you do?"

"Weeeelllll, since I missed my show, I figured I throw my own Thanksgiving dinner. But I needed somewhere to throw it, then I remembered the house that had all this food, so I decided to throw it here. Everyone here is my guest! SO DIG IN!'  
No one questioned him, mostly because no one wanted him to do some crazy thing again. Everyone starts grabbing what they can, even Al, who somehow made a quick recovery. Brody and Grant grab their own plate and exit the room, wanting to take a breather.

"Grant."

"Yeah?"

"Let's never do this again. I don't think we can survive another holiday."

"Agree, let's just hope they don't get any ideas for Christmas…You really out did yourself on the food."

"Hey, it's Thanksgiving for a reason. Hopefully nothing else goes wrong."

Wanting to get more food, the two go back into the dining room. Just as the door closes, Zephyr and Roman grab chunks of food, shouting the infamous words of every dinner event.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Let's say it was a night to remember.

 **And done, that took a lot longer than I thought it would. Actually I think this is the longer chapter I have ever written. Sorry for the wait guys, I was hoping to get this out yesterday, but it didn't exactly go as plan.**

 **Aegothis and Roman belong to Jaegothis7**

 **Zephyr, Blaze, Leaf, Jay, and Arceus belong to Static Eevee 198**

 **Blaze the Vaporeon and Elsa the Eevee belong to Doctor Brine.**

 **The other OCS are mine. I hope I got your OCs right, sorry if I messed up on anything. Hoped you guys enjoyed this weird chapter, and I guess it's already too late, but happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
